Dolor y Placer
by Genzetsu
Summary: During Grimmjow's invasion of Karakura Town, he decides to have alittle fun with a certain shinigami.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.**

A devilish smile spread across the teal haired arrancar's face as he looked up at the shinigami impaled on his right hand. He smirked when he saw the look of shock and pain on her face. Grimmjow had always loved the thrill and pleasure he received when he caused something even the smallest amount of pain. He chuckled softly, "You're not the stronger one. Just as I thought."

The girl coughed, leaving a stream of blood escaping from the corner of her mouth. With the little bit of energy left, she managed to stutter, "Y...you pig..." Grimmjow smirked as he threw the raven haired girl to the ground. At that moment, the girl's companion, an orange haired shinigami that he knew was Kurosaki Ichigo from Ulquiorra's report. The espada had to admit, the teen was kind of cute. The boy yelled, "Rukia!" before he lunged at Grimmjow. The arrancar quickly reached out and grasped Ichigo by his neck and slammed him against a concrete wall.

Grimmjow grinned when eh heard a muted whimper of pain. For some reason, it excited him even more than the others. The teen's skin was so soft and there was a sweet scent about him. The arrancar leaned in closer, leaving only a centimeter between the their faces. He smirked, "You and I are going to have a lot of fun shinigami." With that, he brought their lips together in a rough kiss.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt the presence of the other's lips on his. A dark crimson eclipsed his cheeks. The teen wanted to push the man away, but his body betrayed him. Grimmjow bit Ichigo's bottom lip, which caused the boy to open his mouth. When that happened, the arrancar took his opening and his tongue darted into his mouth and the bottle for dominance began. Grimmjow easily won and explored his newly won territory. Ichigo's mouth had a strawberry-like taste, staying true to his namesake. The taste was strangely addictive and the arrancar couldn't get enough of it.

After for what seemed like an eternity, Grimmjow broke away from the other's lips and moved to his neck. The man grazed the skin with his teeth before biting down hard on the column. Ichigo yelped loudly, which sent a wave of pleasure through the arrancar. While he got a taste of the shinigami, Grimmjow grabbed the other's white belt and untied it, causing the top part to fall open, revealing his ripped chest. The man slid his hand up Ichigo's abs to his chest and roughly twist one of his rock hard nipples.

The orange haired teen's body arched up and pressed against the other's. he could feel the heat radiating from the man's body. He could also feel the espada's erect length rub against his own. Ichigo thought the friction felt amazing and he just wanted to scream out in pleasure, but he held that urge back because he didn't want to give Grimmjow the satisfaction of knowing that he was enjoying this.

By the look on his face, the arrancar knew that the boy was feeling a lot of pleasure. Grimmjow gave a smile that sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine. He ran his hand down the teen's torso and stopped at the hem of his jet black hakama. The man quickly pulled them off, leaving his lower half naked. Ichigo blushed badly as he was exposed to the other. Grimmjow smirked as he rapped his free hand around the hard manhood and started to rub it. the teen couldn't hold back anymore and let out a loud, pleasure filled moan.

Grimmjow leaned over and whispered, "You know, you're a lot bigger than I thought." The other's blush darkened and his moans escalated. The arrancar than kissed the nape of Ichigo's neck before nibbling on his collarbone. He then dug his nails into the teen's length. He didn't pierce the skin, but caused a more painful friction, which caused tears to from at the edges of the other's eyes.

Only just a few moments later, Ichigo let out a scream as he climaxed, cumming all over his hand. Grimmjow let go of his cock and licked the white liquid off. Once he was finished, he smiled coldly as he gave the shinigami another rough kiss, distracting the teen as he pulled off his own pants and forcefully pushed his manhood into the other. Ichigo's eyes widened and he screamed from the pain of the sudden intrusion. Grimmjow dug his nails into the teen's hips as he trusted inward, stopping when he was hilt deep. The arrancar grunted from the tightness of the other's hole.

It took him a few minutes to adjust before Grimmjow began to thrust in and out, going faster and harder each time. Ichigo's eyes widened as he let out a moan that sounded more like a yell. the teen's erection twitched when the length inside of him passed over his pleasure spot. Breathing deeply, Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and moaned at the sight before him. The arrancar's eyes wer glazed over and his pupils dilated. He was feeling the waves of pleasure shoot through him as he pushed deeper into the boy.

Ichigo grinned his teen as tears slid down his cheeks. Grimmjow leaned over and licked up the salty liquid as he made another deep thrust, directly hitting Ichigo's prostate. The orange haired teen's amber eyes rolled back in his head. He let out a loud moan and thought, _I-I know this is wrong, but it feels so damn good._

Grimmjow groaned as he looked down. The scene in front of him was just simply sublime. The look of pain and pleasure plastered on his face was just so incredible that it caused him to groan louder. The arrancar slipped one of his hands in between them and tightly grips the other's length and roughly strokes it in sync with his thrusts.

The shinigami yelled, "G-Grimmjow!" as he climaxed, spilling his seed on his stomach. his body clenched, which caused him to tighten around the other's cock. Grimmjow moaned as he felt the other tighten and he came. He made a few slow thrusts to milk it away before pulling out and dropping Ichigo to the ground. The teen grunted as he hit the cold concrete.

Ichigo glanced up at the arrancar, who was smiling that evil grin once again. He said as he reached for the hilt of his sword and began to unsheathed it, "Well, that was pretty damn good shinigami. If it was my choice, I'd let you live so I could have another crack at that ass again, but it would benefit Lord Aizen more if I killed you."

Before he could pull it out any further, Grimmjow felt a hand on his shoulder and someone calmly say, "Sheath your sword Grimmjow."

The arrancar gritted his teeth as he growled, "Tosen, why are you here."

Tosen replied, "Why you ask, I think you know. You invaded the world of the living without permission. You also mobilized five arrancars without authorization and lost all five. These are serious offenses. Lord Aizen is not pleased Grimmjow. Let's go, your punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo."

Grimmjow was quiet before saying, "Hmph, fine." The man looked back at Ichigo as he slid his sword back into his sheath. He said coldly, "Until next time...Kurosaki Ichigo."

_Well, that's my first Bleach fanfic. I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry it took me so long to post something, I was going through some serious crap and it had to be taken care of. Anyway, r & r_

_Genzetsubou_


End file.
